Lullay Black Butler (sebastian michaelis love story)
by cynderella1130
Summary: Elianna and her younger sisters are staying at the Phantomhive's until Elianna can rebuild her mansion, which has mysterious burned to the ground. During that time, Elianna has met a butler dressed in black and has a secret interest in him. Once she figured him out, will she decide to give up her life and be with the demon forever and risk losing her sisters or go home without him?
1. Welcome to the Phantomhive's

_**Lullay, Black Butler (Sebastian michaelis love story) Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Phantomhive's**_

_**Notes: So….thanks to Duchess K, I got into the anime, Kuroshitsuji and now I have the need to start writing Sebastian! Go read her story, I'll Keep You Safe and I sent you there so it's okay. Now onward! By the way, Elianna and her sisters belong to me. Elianna is 5'7", pale skin, top layer of her hair is blonde and bottom is navy blue that goes down to the waist and she has bright violet eyes.**_

"Elianna! Elianna!"

"Lily! ***cough cough* **Lily! Where are you!?"

"In the Study!" The fire spreads through the house and the smoke made my eyes sting. But, I need to find my sisters. I make my way through the study, but the collapsed walls were blocking my way to her. I grab a sword a statue armor was holding and I break the walls down to reach the entrance of the study.

"Eli!"

"Lily!" I grab and held my sister for a brief time.

"Eli! Luna!" As she points to a girl, unconscious. I pick up Lily and then the pass out Luna. I turn, but the entire room starts to collapse and the only way out was by jumping out the window.

"Lily," as I look in my sister's eyes, "Hold on tight, close your eyes and dream until tomorrow." She closes her eyes and holds me. I run full speed and right through the glass window, cutting my face, but covering my sisters with my cloak and we fell down to the ground, rolling down the hill; holding my sisters for dear life. After few seconds, we land on firm ground. I'm lying on my stomach and my head face down. I lift my head and crawl to my sisters who were, Thank God, together. I place my body on top of them; should anything happen, my sisters were safe together. I then black out, saying, "Someone…help…us…"

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

'_It's getting very late. We won't make it in time for dinner. Huh?' _I slow the horse down because I notice something strange on the side of the road.

"Sebastian! Why are we close to a stop?" My young Master, Ciel Phantomhive, questions.

"Sir, there appears to be bodies here."

"Huh!" I go near them and my master joins me. I bend down to check the adult's pulse; alive. I examine the adult and it's…a beautiful young lady.

"Young Master, it seems she's alive. Where did she come from?"

"Probably up there." He points and I see a mansion engulf in flames.

"Young Master, do you think it's best if we take her with us?"

"You're right. No need for her to be left for dead." I pick the half blonde, half navy blue hair girl and took her in the carriage. After I set her in, I went to grab her cloak, but, more surprises come to me; two little girls underneath. "Those must be her sisters." Said my Master. He is right; they very much resemble the eldest. I pick them up and place them next to their sister. My Master goes inside and sits opposite of them. Hopefully, tomorrow's light will shed some answers.

**ELIANNA'S POV**

'_Ugh…my head. White light? Is this...Heaven? NO! It's not. Lily? Luna?' _Slowly, I wake up and see that I am in a white room. _'What the-?" _I look down and I was in a white nightgown. "HUH! What the hell?!" A knock comes on my door and a kid comes in with a butler. I start to get upset.

"Good, you're awake." Said the child; he appears to be 12 years old, blue/greyish, short hair and has a bright blue eye, but his right is covered with a patch.

"Is this your doing?" Talking about the nightgown.

"Yes, but I had my maid, Mey-Rin, change you. I figure you'd prefer that."

"Where are they!?" I spat venom to the boy.

"You mean your sisters, Lily and Luna?" asks the butler in black. I was in lost.

"How do you know their names?"

"Heh, heh. It's okay. Come in now."

"YEY!"

"ELIANNA!" My anger turns to happiness when my sisters came in. they jump on my bed and hug me.

"Ah ha! Lily! Luna! I'm so glad you're okay! Both of you!"

"We are too!" said Lily.

"Eli! We were worried about you too." Said Luna.

"So, you are Elianna? And your sisters call you Eli."

"Yes, it's a nickname for them. You can call me by either name. My birth name is Elianna Rachel Everton. My sisters, who are fraternal twins, are Lily Felicity,"

"Hee hee!" giggles my blonde hair, brown eyes sister,

"And Luna Violet," as the navy blue hair purple eyes sister of mine hides behind me. The boy says to my sisters,

"Lily Felicity and Luna Violet, why don't you two go see Mey-Rin? I'm sure she'll find suitable rooms and clothes for you."

"Yey! Come on, Luna!" As she grabs Luna's hand and they leave the room and the butler shuts the door as soon as they leave.

"I appreciate this, Mr.?"

"Phantomhive. Please call me Ciel."

"Ciel? Anyway, Ciel, I appreciate it, but we cannot stay; me anyways. I need to find a new place to stay. At least find a way to build the mansion again."

"Your mansion, Ms. Everton, is completely destroyed. Where of your parents?"

"Heh. Wish I can tell you. I've been doing the parenting since I last saw them. That was six months ago."

"Please, Ms. Everton. Work for me as a maid so you can earn money for your mansion and I will offer my home to you and your sisters. Stay as long as you need if you agree to this."

"Normally I would disagree because I am a student, but this is for my sisters. Alright, Master Ciel. Just don't put my sisters to work or in harm."

"Understood. And I already have protection watching over your young sisters."

He walks away with his butler behind him. But, before he left, the butler says,

"Beautiful names for beautiful girls." I gave him a glare because he was talking of my sisters. "I am no child predator, Ms. Everton. I also included you too." As his gaze goes to my eyes. I gasp; the first thing I notice right away was his sunset orange/red eyes. His black hair and pale skin, slender figure. I don't know why, but I feel like I am in a trance. I quickly snap out of it.

"I hope not. You'll be messing with the wrong lady."

"But, dear Elianna-"

"Please. Eli is fine."

"Yes, Eli. Dear Eli, I, Sebastian Michaelis, will watch them and protect them with my life since my young Master has ordered me to."

'_How's that possible? We haven't even known them for 24 hours at least…Sebastian, huh? How come my heart just skipped a beat?' _"Oh, yeah? You'll protect Lily and Luna with your life, huh? How can you do that? You are just a butler."

"Actually, Eli, that's where you're only half wrong. For you see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

That's it! Chapter 1 for Kuroshitsuji (black butler) is finished! Hopefully you will be looking forward to more!


	2. Her Butler, Strange and Unusual

_**Lullay, Black Butler (Sebastian michaelis love story) Chapter 2 – Her Butler, Strange and Unusual**_

_**Notes: Wow! This is like a favorite to everyone so far! I haven't forgotten about Jin and Sesshomaru and slow writing process of Seto Kaiba. But anyhow, this is a very long chapter (6 ½ pages). Here we go!**_

I change back to my dress, which I have notice that it's washed and dried. It was a large puff sleeves, long draping skirt and it was a salmon-pink color and my black Victorian style boots and I braid my hair with a white ribbon. I made my way out and I notice the walls had a dark feeling to them. I continue to wonder down the halls to see if I can find Lily and Luna and tell them of the plans.

"Ahh!"

'_What the!?' _I keep running until I come across some stairs going down and I saw Lily on top of a man's shoulders who looks like he was 16 or 17 and Luna on bottom of the stairs,

"Get him, Lily! Get him!"

"Luna!" As I head to the bottom and she looks at me.

"Hi, Eli!"

"Don't 'Eli' me!"

"I got it!" screams Lily. The boy stops and holds his hand out,

"What is it?"

"Aww, Hee hee!" Silly, Finny. It's just a little mouse." My eyes widen, taking extreme care of my sister and her health. She places it on the boy's hand and another man, probably his late 20's helps Lily down. "Thank you, Mister!"

"Ha, ha! You're welcome, Lily. And I'm Baldroy."

"Mey-Rin! Lily got it!" A maid appears and her voice was kind of off…and very scratchy.

"Oh, good! Lily, you're a brave one!"

"Hee hee!"

"She's a better rodent catcher than all of you." Says Ciel. Ciel and Sebastian come in and Ciel stands next to me and Sebastian behind me. I feel my heart skip again. "Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement. As you have noticed, we have some new members living with us for a while. Of course, you all have met Lily and Luna. And standing next to me is their sister, Elianna."

"Please, Eli is fine." I can feel the tips of my hair being twirled and it was Sebastian.

"Mey-Rin?"

"Yes, Sebastian?" As her face gets really red.

"Ms. Everton will be a maid and working alongside with you. Today, show her around the mansion and her duties and tomorrow she will work with you."

"Ye- ye- ye- yes, Sir!"

'_Wow. She's getting all hot under the collar for a butler?' _I bend next to Lily and Luna, "Now, we are guests to the Phantomhives. And we are staying for a few months. I want you to be on your best behaviors. Show everyone how much of young ladies you are."

"Okay, sis! Come on, Luna! Let's go see the library!"

"***clears throat* **Lily?"

"Uh, heh heh. Sorry, Eli. Come on, Luna. Let's go see the library; I know Mr. Ciel promised you."

"Very good, Lily." Says Ciel and he takes both of my sister's hands and walks them back upstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready, Mey-Rin."

"Wonderful! Let's start with the storage." She takes me to many different rooms and tells me that different roles and responsibilities that I'll be doing. After an entire day of knowing the place, "So, yeah; that's pretty much it. That's what you'll do every day unless Sebastian says otherwise. Is there any questions?"

"Are there any rooms we are not allowed in at all? This way I can let the two 8 year olds know."

"Master Ciel's bedroom when he's in; that's normally when he's asleep or ill. His study room unless called and Sebastian's room." Her face got really red after saying his name.

"Right…so…where will my sister's rooms be?"

"OH! The girls! Lily has her own room and Luna's right next to hers and yours will be on the other side of the mansion; the same room where you first woke up."

"What? How'd that happen?"

"Sebastian's orders."

"I see."

"Your sisters. They are very gifted girls."

"Thank you. I know they are like regular little girls; Luna's very different. She's more observant and she bottles her feelings. I hope with the changes around her, she'll open up not just to me, but the people around her."

"Hmm. Was she ever like this?"

"Ever since our parents left unexpectedly six months ago. And when I committed myself as a student. To be a 'Child Psychologist'. My mother didn't like it, but my father thought it would be wonderful. My father was a doctor; specializes the brain. Mother, seamstress. And I love kids. So, just observing Lily and Luna, I'd say they're normal, happy little girls. Father wanted to just hand me my dreams, but I want to work for it. I work for my dreams and money. I just want him to be by my side. He's the only man in my life."

"No courting?"

"No, Mey-Rin. I'm not. I only want to court when I'm ready. And a man that will love and care and protect my sisters more than me."

"You care for your sister's lives than your own?"

"Of course she does." We jump, turn and saw Sebastian in the doorway.

"Uh! Sebastian! You startled us!"

"My sincere apologies."

"I have word to pick with you, Butler!" he looks shock and surprise. "Why is it my room is not next to my sisters?"

"For protection of course. Plus, they get the best view of the sun setting."

"Heh. I'll be the judge of that." I notice he has a wicked, small smile on his face. I can't wait to wipe it off.

"Anyways, I left your maid uniform in your room, Eli. So you can work alongside with Mey-Rin."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I'll see you tomorrow, Mey-Rin."

"Okay. Good night." I leave them alone in the storage room, where all of the cleaning items are. I head back up to my sisters as I can hear laughter.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Eli!"

"Eli! Have you met Tanaka yet?" As I see an old man sitting with the girls on the floor with a drink in his hands,

"Heh! Heh! Heh!"

"Very nice to meet you too. I hate to say it, but it's almost time for bed."

"Aww!"

"Okay, Eli."

"Huh? Lily! Look at the sunset." They went towards the window and I went by them and it was a beautiful sunset. It looks like Leonardo Da Vinci himself painted a beautiful masterpiece. The hint of orange, yellow and pink made the sun alive and vibrant while a little bit of dark blue is ready to put it to sleep.

'_Wow; he's good.' _Tanaka gets up and leaves the room, giving us privacy. "How's your day so far, girls?"

"Really good. The backyard and garden is very beautiful."

"I've never seen so many books in my life! Much bigger than all of the books you have."

"Ha ha!" After tucking Lily in her huge bed and telling her good night and sweet dreams, Luna and I leave the room and head to hers. Then,

"Off to bed already, my dear Moon?" says Sebastian.

"Moon?" As Luna looks at me, confused.

"Luna is Latin for Moon. You were born when the moon was so bright, your violet eyes from Grandpa Bernard, and we couldn't help but call you 'Luna'."

"Oh." She smiles.

"And to answer your question, Sebastian, yes she is heading to bed."

"How about I tuck her in, Eli?"

'_What the FUCK!?' _I step in front of Luna, protecting her. "I'm sorry; that's not gonna happen."

"You said it yourself you want your sisters to be loved and cared and protected more than you."

"What? Did you hear me with Mey-Rin?"

"Every word."

"You take interest in my sisters?"

"More as a caregiver. I heard what you said of Luna."

"Go to your room, sweetie. I'll see you when I'm finish with him."

"Okay." She goes in her room, but doesn't shut it all the way; so I go to close the door, but, Sebastian steps in front of me.

"Move, Sebastian." He walks close to me and I'm against the wall

**LUNA'S POV**

"Move, Sebastian." I hear Eli. I peek through the door and I see Eli with Sebastian walking towards her and his arms between her and she's against the wall.

"Dear Eli. Such attitude."

"What interest do you have on Luna alone and not Lily?"

"Like you said earlier. She's very unique."

"I said she was different. She's not like any other little girls."

"Must you say that word 'different'?"

"You're different yourself." Then, I hear whispering, but I couldn't understand what they're saying. I see him move his face towards Eli like he's about to kiss her. Her face blushes cherry red and eyes widen, but he places his hand on her head and picks out a piece of fuzz. My eyes widen, can't believe a man like him has gotten so close to Eli.

"Bring your sisters dinner in bed at least."

"I plan it."

"Wonderful. I'll meet you downstairs in the dining room." He walks away and as he leaves out of sight, Eli slides down to the floor, face still beat red. I run to her.

"Eli?" She looks in that same direction where Sebastian left.

"Luna?"

"Huh?"

"Did you and Lily eat dinner yet?"

"Oh. We got so carried away seeing everything, we forgot about our stomachs."

"Get your sister."

"Eli? You okay? Did he do anything to you?" She looks at me like she was in a daze.

"Who?"

"Mr. Sebastian, Elianna."

"OH! Uh-no, no! He didn't do anything!"

**ELIANNA'S POV**

"He is definitely a strange one." I go to Lily's room and she's wide awake. "Lily, did you eat dinner?"

"Too engrossed with everything, I forgot."

"Luna too. Come on. Let's get you two something to eat."

WOW! We are already in chapter 2 and there's a close encounter! Stay tuned!


	3. Her Butler, Mysterious

_**Lullay, Black Butler (Sebastian michaelis love story) Chapter 3 – Her Butler, Mysterious**_

_**Notes: AWW YEA! 2 Black Butler chapters up in the same night! Few things; those that have a Facebook account, there's a page I created called To Ever Love Such A Devil (jin kazama love story) and it's the very first story I wrote here on Fan Fiction. Please like this page, for it will give you insights on chapter progresses and news of my stories and so on so forth. Looking forward to you! Also, there's a song Elianna sings and it's actually called Lullaby for a Princess and this is a My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fanmade song, but it is really good! The song will play an important role later in the story. Because this will hence the reason why I called this story Lullay Black Butler. I promise it's worth the wait. This will definitely get interesting…of course it will. I wrote it! XD Onward!**_

"There, much better." Lily and Luna are dressed in a dress similar to mine, but Lily's is spring green and Luna, black. "Ready, girls?"

"Um, Eli?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"When will we do our singing lessons?"

"Oh…well, I can ask Mr. Phantomhive if there's a piano here."

"No, Eli. Let me; I'm the one that asked of the lessons." I smile,

"Okay, Luna. Come, now." We leave and we head towards the dining room. There was Ciel, ready to take his seat at the table. "Just like we rehearsed, girls." I wink. They stand up straight and spoke together,

"Good evening, Mr. Phantomhive."

"My sisters and I decided to join you for dinner tonight."

"Ah, very good, young ladies. Have a seat by me." The girls walk gracefully towards Ciel and Sebastian pulls the seats away and Luna sits next to Ciel and me next to Luna and Sebastian pushes us in and Lily opposite side of us. Sebastian helps Lily in and says,

"For tonight's dinner, well done roast, alongside with few pieces of bread and the most wonderful of vegetables. Perfectly suited for growing girls." Referring my sisters again. "Please enjoy the meal." As he fills our glasses with water. "My fair Flower and Moon," as I shoot a glare at Sebastian, "How is your day so far? Finding everything okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian. Everything is just fine." Lily smiles to the butler.

"Luna, don't you have a question for Master Ciel?" I ask.

"Oh, Mr. Ciel, do you by any chance have a piano?"

"A piano?"

"Yes. Lily and I do singing lessons on Tuesdays and Fridays. If you don't, it's okay." She smiles her grateful smile.

"Actually, Miss Luna, we do have one; it's just gone for cleaning and repairing. It should come in by tomorrow or Friday."

"Thank you, Master Ciel."

"Eli, please; Ciel is fine."

"Thank you again, Ciel. I just want my girls to feel right at home."

"No troubles. And I hear you're a student."

"Yes. I need to call my tutor to tell him to not worry of my lessons."

"No. Continue for your sisters."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. And if you need to leave for the city for anything, let Sebastian know and he'll accompany you."

'_Shit!' _"Okay. Thank you very much. For everything. Mostly on behalf of my sisters as well."

"No troubles."

**AFTER DINNER AND DESSERT**

Me and my sisters head upstairs,

"That was really yummy!"

"I agree there."

"Ha, ha! Your bellies full?"

"Yep!"

"Now, my little ones, it's time for bed."

"Okay." We arrive on the outside of Lily's room. I hug her and she hugs Luna. "Good night." And she shuts the door.

**LILY'S POV**

I enter my room and lock the door.

"Huh?" I close my eyes, took in a deep breath and smile. "Hello, Mr. Sebastian."

"How did you know it was me, dear Flower?"

"I recognize your smell. It's a talent I gained a long time ago. I'm no demon; I can just smell really good."

"Ah ha ha ha! I see." I turn and he was sitting on my bed. How come I didn't notice him right away? I don't know.

"What brings you here, Mr. Sebastian?"

"I just want to come and say hello to our new guests. And to know you a little more."

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How about your sister first…Elianna?"

**ELIANNA'S POV**

I'm getting Luna ready for bed.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"You okay with the different adjustments?"

"Oh, Eli. I'm fine. Eli?"

"Yes?"

"You sure Mr. Sebastian didn't do anything to you? You know, from earlier?"

"Luna, I promise he didn't do anything to me."

"He made you fall on your knees and you were blushing red like a cherry. I've never seen a boy do that to you ever." Realizing she saw everything,

"Did you see everything?"

"Of course I did."

"And hear everything?"

"Interest of me and bring dinner up. That was it."

'_Good.'_

**FLASHBACK**

**ELIANNA'S POV**

"For someone who has never been taken by a man before, you are very an attractive lady."

"Sorry. Not interested."

"Heh heh. Don't be modest."

"Please; I'm not interested in the likes of a butler like you."

"Heh…" his face got closer to me like he's about to kiss me. I can feel my cheeks glow bright red. This crazy…psychotic…attractive man gets close to me and then raises his hand and places it on my head and picks out a piece of fuzz. I can't believe it! That bastard made me a complete fool! I'm embarrassed.

**PRESENT**

**ELIANNA'S POV**

"Eli?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Luna. I was in my thoughts. I need to stop doing that."

"Can you sing me the lullaby again?"

"Again, Luna?"

"Please? It'll help me go to sleep in a new house."

"Well, alright."

**LILY'S POV**

"Eli has a lot of boys asking her out, but she thinks they aren't suitable for her."

"Really?" I can definitely tell Mr. Sebastian's very much interested in my sister.

"Yeah. I like you, Mr. Sebastian! I think you should ask her out. She likes those mysterious ones."

"Ha ha ha! I'll keep that in mind, Fair Flower."

"_Lullay, Moon Princess, good night sister mine. Rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bear of my lullaby, winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky and though space…"_

"Hmm? What is that?"

"That's Eli singing to Luna. That's the song Luna and I sing. We have different versions, but in the end, it sounds really pretty.

"_Luna, you're loved so much more than you know. May troubles be far from your mind. And forgive me for being so blind."_

"So deep."

"That's Eli for you."

"Did something happen?"

"Oh, just don't tell Eli I told you? Pinky swear?" As his pinky wraps around mine with a sweet smile. I like him a lot! "Well, things happened. Luna stumbled on a black book and she all of the sudden gains strange abilities and no one believed her; not even Eli. Until mother made Luna mad and she levitated everything around the room. Eli was in tears and I was in shock. Eli…I'll never forget the words she said to Luna. Luna believed she wasn't as loved as Eli and I. Eli hugged her and said, _'Forgive me for being so blind.'_ And Luna did forgive her. I believed her, but I didn't understand how it was possible. And I don't Eli forgives herself for being blind to not see Luna's troubles."

"_May all your dreams be sweet tonight. Safe upon your bed of moonlight. And know not of sadness, pain or care. And when I dream, I'll fly away to meet you there. Sleep…sleep…sleep…"_

"Does Eli sing to you?"

"Yes, but when I have nightmares or when I'm upset. ***yawns***"

"Now, little Lily; it's time for bed."

**ELIANNA'S POV**

Luna's fast asleep and I tuck her in.

'_Luna. Even though you've forgiven me, I can't forgive myself for not believing you.' _I walk out of her room and close her door.

"*** clap clap clap clap clap clap***"

"Huh?" It's Sebastian; clapping.

"Bravo, Eli. Bravo. You were marvelous."

"I take it you heard me?"

"Your voice was like an Angel. So soothing, I think everyone in the house fell asleep to your lullaby." I blush slightly. Maybe he isn't so bad at all.

"You know, Sebastian?" He looks at me, attentive.

"Yes, Eli?" I chuckle,

"You are one mysterious butler."

"Can you walk me to my room?"

"Of course, Eli." We walk in silence and I am on the other side of the house. "Here we are."

"Thank you, Sebastian." I walk, but then I trip and I'm ready to fall, until Sebastian catches me in his arm. I look up and majorly blush. _'Sebastian.'_

"Please, be careful, Eli. I don't want you hurt."

"Uh, yes. Right. Thank you." He helps me up and I walk into my room and he closes the door, but after saying,

"I wish you a good night, dear Eli."

"Thank you. Good night to you too, Sebastian. No hard feelings?" He looks confused. "For me with my attitude. Just protecting my sisters."

"Of course, Elianna." Then he leaves. I sit on my bed, holding my heart.

'_What's wrong with me? He's very mysterious. I like that of a man. I like that about Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian.'_

Starting to get a little hot here huh? On progress to writing chapter 4. Won't be posted till Monday morning! Stay tuned!


	4. Her Butler, Perfect Caregiver

_**Lullay, Black Butler (Sebastian michaelis love story) Chapter 4 – Her Butler, Perfect Caregiver**_

_**Notes: I sincerely apologize that I didn't upload. I was sick as a dog, but I really was planning to update. So now, instead of one chapter I'll upload two chapters today! But, I'm telling you, this will be very very long! See what bed rest will do to you. The beginning will have not even little dirty talk, but it is kind of a sex scene but it's not. Just read and you'll get it. And the girls will be singing later so italics will be Lily's and bold will be Luna's.**_

"Ah ha ha ha! Now I got you, my princess!" What the hell? I'm tied up with a rope, wearing a usual princess outfit.

"Excuse me, good sir." The man, who appears to be my captor, turns suddenly and I see it's Sebastian with a sword, dressed like he is my shining armor. "I'm here to retrieve my princess." I smile; he came for me. After a gruesome battle, Sebastian becomes victorious. He puts his sword away and unties me. He helps me stand up and holds my hands. "My dear princess. Are you hurt?"

"No...I…I feel much better now." My face leans towards him and he picks me up and places me on the bed. "My prince Sebastian?" His eyes change. They are more like demonic, purple eyes.

"Just relax, my dear Elianna." He places his teeth on his glove by his wrist and that was very sexy for him to do, if you ask me. His face comes to mine, but everything starts to fade to white, but I can feel everything that's happening. Even feeling his length inside me.

"Sebastian!"

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

Everyone's awake, but not Eli. Wonder if she's fallen ill; it was a bit cold when we found the Everton sisters. I arrive at her door and ready to knock, but then noises come from her room; like moans. I quietly open the door, peek through and Eli is underneath her blankets, moaning, giggling, more moaning and her body twitching.

"Ah, ah…oh, Sebastian."

'_Huh!?' _I start to blush. _'Is she having an erotic dream of us?' _I move to her bed quickly yet quietly and I move her blankets from her head and it shows that she is in pure, sheer pleasure.

"Ah, oh, Sebastian." I blush more. I knew she's attractive, but she's more seductive when she's like this. I move the blankets more and I see her hands by her opening. I can smell it. Her natural juices flowing out. She keeps playing with herself for a bit more until,

"Mey-Rin is waiting for Eli, Luna." I quickly cover Eli back, pretending I saw nothing and acting normal, going to open the curtains,

"Miss Eli, it's time to wake now." Just in time; Lily and Luna come in. They jump on her bed, waking Eli. And I'm still amused on what she really thinks of me.

**ELIANNA'S POV**

"Eli! Eli!"

"Time to wake up!"

'_Lily? Luna?' _All feelings went away, hearing my sisters. I wake up slowly, feeling my hands…not where they're supposed to be at the presence of two eight year olds. I quickly remove them from 'THAT' area and rub them on my sheets. My eyes are on my sisters, dressed and ready for the day.

"Good morning, madams." Lily and Luna turn,

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Sebastian!"

'_Sebastian!?' _

"We didn't hear you come in." says Luna, as she runs to him with a big smile.

"Hello, dear Moon. I wasn't planning on coming in, but the door was open." I bury myself under the blankets, only my eyes and head expose and stare at the butler. He turns to me, "I'll leave you to dress, Eli. Meet Mey-Rin in the storage room when you're dressed. Miss Lily and Miss Luna, you said you're to help me in my office today, yes?"

"Yes. As promise, Mr. Sebastian." Luna and Lily say with a smile. They follow him out and Lily closes the door. I get out of bed and put my uniform on. It looks just like Mey-Rin's only I don't have a headdress like hers, which is fine. I walk downstairs and to the storage room,

"Good morning, Mey-Rin. Sorry, I'm late; Sebastian and my sisters were talking to me."

"Oh, no! I'm sure it's your job to see your sisters and their wellness as top priority." She smiles to me.

"Where would you like me to start; knowing my sisters are in good hands?" _'Did I seriously just say that?'_

**LUNA'S POV**

Lily and I follow Mr. Sebastian to his office. He's very silent. I get closer to Lily, whispering,

"Hey, Lily?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Mr. Sebastian."

"Oh! He's really nice. He came to my room last night and we talked."

"Oh?"

"Yep. From our favorite pastimes to animals."

'_Lies.'_

"He even asked of Eli."

'_Truth.' _"Here we go again."

"But, Luna, I think he's the one." I think about Eli and Sebastian from last night.

"Now that you mention it, I saw something you won't believe."

"What's that, Luna?" Sebastian says to us, still walking.

"Uh-uh-um! Well-"

"Enough gossiping, Luna! Don't you know it's rude to gossip?" Lily says and winks at me; stating she wants to know more later.

"Well, here we are." Says Sebastian. The room was very…messy. Poor Sebastian; he does so much for Ciel, he can't keep his office organize.

"What would you like us to do, Mr. Sebastian?"

"Well, actually, can you girls sing for me?"

"What?"

"Sing, Mr. Sebastian?"

"Of course. I've been working in silence, it's kind of hard to work when there's no peace." Me and my sister look at each other.

**LILY'S POV**

'_What to do?' _Being polite, I say, "I'm sorry, Mr. Sebastian, but I don't really know what song my sister and I should sing."

"How about…the lullabies, dear Flower?"

"But, Mr. Sebastian, our lullabies have different versions; as I told you last night." He smiles a kind, yet to me, wicked smile,

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

**ELIANNA'S POV**

I finish dusting off the railings on the stairs by the great hall.

"Now, I'll sweep on the right side of the manor." _'I'm a lady, not a maid. But, for my sisters, I'll do anything.' _I head to the right wing and ready to sweep, when,

"_Lullay, Moon Princess, good night sister mine. Rest now in moonlight's embrace. Bear of my lullaby winds of the earth, through cloud, and through sky and through space."_

"_**Lullay, dear Lily, good night sister mine. Rest now in starlight's embrace. May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams and eases you your passage of day."**_

"Hmm? That sounds like the girls." I set my broom down and head towards their sweet voices. It seems like they are in Sebastian's office. I see the girls and singing gracefully and Sebastian, working with a smile on his face. I smile, knowing that they aren't troubling Sebastian. I leave to get back to work, knowing that indeed, they are in good hands now.

**LUNA'S POV**

Lily and I finish our song.

"Very good, my ladies."

"Is there anything else we need to do for you?"

"Yes," As he points to the scattered papers on the floor, "Can one of you pick those up and other put them in order by Dates Receive?" Our jaw drop and eyes wide.

'_All…of…that?'_

**LILY'S POV**

I see Luna fall on the floor; I bend next to her and place a hand on her head.

"I'll pick them up." A little bit later, I was able to pick all of the papers up and I notice 12 neat piles of paper. "Huh? Luna? What are you doing?"

"Organizing."

"But, there's different piles."

"Oh. One for each month. It's easier to organize by month and day that way."

"Wow," I smile and get excited, "You see, Luna? You are very smart. I wouldn't have thought of that." She smiles and Mr. Sebastian places a hand on her head,

"Now, dear Moon, do you think you're not smart?" I see her blush,

"Yes, Mr. Sebastian. She keeps thinking that, which obviously isn't the truth. Luna's very smart."

"Dear Luna, what would Eli think of your attitude right now?"

"Hmm…you're right, Mr. Sebastian." He smiles to her.

"Thank you girls for helping me today. Now, run along and do what little girls do."

"Yes, sir!"

**LUNA'S POV**

Lily and I leave Sebastian and we head to my room. I shut the door and we sit on the bed.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"I saw something you won't believe. It had something to do with Eli and Sebastian."

"What? Tell me!"

"Before dinner last night, Eli told me to go in my room because Sebastian was there. I did and I peek through the door and his arms was between her head."

"NO!"

"Yes! He whispered something to her and he left. She fell on her knees and she was bright red in the face. She tells me she's fine, but I think he made her heart jump."

"Do you think-"

"Yes. I do."

"What do we do? Try to-"

"No, Lily. Let's just let them do this themselves. If it's meant to be it's meant to be." **~knock knock~ **"Oh? Come in."

**ELIANNA'S POV**

I open the door and see Lily and Luna, all smiles.

"Hi, girls. Did you help Sebastian out with what he needed?"

"Yep, yep, yep!"

"Good." I smile.

"Eli?"

"Yes, Luna?"

"Um…" I then hear her stomach growl.

"Oh. I see. I'll get lunch prepared."

"Thanks, Eli." I shut the door and head to the kitchen. Then, there was Baldroy.

"Oh, Baldroy. Hello there." **~BOOM~** I fly back and hit the wall.

"What's going on here!?" I look and see Sebastian running to the kitchen. "BALDROY! What did I say about using dynamites in the kitchen?"

"Uh, sorry about that."

"You almost severely hurt our new maid, Elianna." Baldroy comes to me and tightly hugs me.

"Eli! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" As he lifts me up and almost attempting to break me in half.

"Bald…roy! You're crushing me!" Sebastian places his finger on the pressure point on Baldroy's neck, which causes me to drop on the floor. "Oof!"

"Uh, sorry of that, Eli!"

"**~sighs~ **It's fines. Well, the girls were hungry and I was going to see on what to do, but now the kitchen's destroyed."

"Baldroy. Clean this up. Eli. Get ready to go to the market with me."

"Oh? Should I bring my sisters?"

"No. Let them get adjusted here."

"At least let me tell them where I'm going so they don't worry."

"Very well." I leave the kitchen area and head towards the girls. I knock,

"Yes?" I open the door,

"Girls, I'm heading to the city to get some things. Apparently, the kitchen blew up."

"The kitchen-"

"Blew up?"

"Yes." They run lout like bullets from a shotgun, wanting to see the scene. "GIRLS!"

"Let them be." I look and it's Ciel.

"Ciel."

"Don't try to force them to grow up. Let them be little."

"I suppose you're right. Oh, Sebastian is having me go to the market with him."

"Is that so? I suppose I'll go along." We get ready and walk out to carriage Sebastian has ready.

"Young Master?"

"I decided to come along and see what we can do to fix her mansion."

"Yes, my Lord." Ciel and I go inside and Sebastian, outside with the horses. Few seconds later, we were moving.

"Really, Ciel, there's nothing to talk about on fixing the house. Just trying to save up. And understand the disappearance of my parents."

"Did they vanish without a trace?"

"Yes. Me and the girls woke up and they were gone. No note, no nothing." After going to the market to get items, we are getting to head back to the Phantomhive Manor, when,

"Eli?"

"Yes?"

"How about you ride with Sebastian?"

"Huh?"

"Sir?"

"I need to be alone to think."

"Well, okay if you insist." Sebastian helps me up and he sits next to me. "Why would you think Ciel would want to be by himself?"

"I don't know. But it is defiantly starting to get cold out now." I start to shiver.

"Yes and I left my cloak with the girls. They both can fit in it."

"Here."

"Huh?" As he manages to open his coat and I sat really close to him to where we touch each other; he can wrap it around me the best he could. "Se-Sebastian?"

"You're shivering. I don't like to see you freeze. When we get back, I'll make some hot tea." We smile to each other. I wrap my arms around his arm and my head resting on his arm. "Uh, Eli?"

"I hope you don't mind. I don't want you to freeze. And it's a thank you. For taking care of Lily and Luna. They mean the world to me. And they take a big liking to you."

"And I take a big liking to them as well. And…to you as well, Elianna." As we stare in each other in the eyes for a brief moment. I lay back on his arm and my eyes close, enjoying his touch.

'_What is this feeling?'_

OWWW My arm hurts from all this typing! All these things I do for you! Tune in next time!


	5. Her Butler, Truth Revealed

_**Lullay, Black Butler (Sebastian michaelis love story) Chapter 5 – Her Butler; Truth Revealed**_

_**Notes: I have a couple of people in here and I'm not going to go in true details on what they look like. Just use your imaginations.**_

The day continues on and like he said, he made tea.

"Here, Eli. This should help you warm up." As he hands me a cup.

"Thank you." I take a sip and it did have a smooth, warm, comfortable feel to it.

"I take it this tea is to your liking?"

"Yes. It has that comfort feel to it. Especially since winter's coming soon." As he smiles.

"Yes. You're right." I finish the cup and he takes it from me.

"Thank you again, Sebastian." He bows and leaves. Clean this, see girls and give them lunch, clean that, see girls. Finally, night falls and I finish my last chore. "Ah-choo!"

"Gazoontite!" I turn and see Luna.

"Oh, Luna."

"Mr. Sebastian's getting dinner ready. He said for you to wash up as well."

"Ah-choo! Ah-choo! **~shivers~ **Sorry, Luna. You'll have to have dinner without me. Ah-choo! Where's Lily?"

"Helping Mr. Sebastian."

"You know you two don't need to call him 'Mr.' right?"

"We know!" She smiles.

"Tell everyone I am sorry though. Okay?"

"Okay. Get better." I go upstairs to my room and then, I see two people in my room. One covers my mouth and I try to fight with everything that I got, breaking mirror and walls, but then, black.

**CIEL'S POV**

"Eli went to bed already?"

"Yes. She kept sneezing and shivering; so I think she's trying to get some rest. And she's really sorry." **~glass shattering~ **

"Luna, stay here with Lily and DO NOT go upstairs. Sebastian!" We both run up and towards Eli's room. It's a mess. Someone must have kidnapped Eli. Shoe or the suspects were nowhere to be found.

"ELI?!" I turn and it was Lily and Luna.

"I told you to stay downstairs!"

"Where's Eli!?"

"Ciel? I got a good idea who might have done this."

"You sure, Luna?"

"Positive!"

**ELIANNA'S POV**

I feel…weak…where…am I? I open my eyes and see a mirror and floor.

"I feel like shit." My face was pitch red like I got a fever.

"Well, you're sick, darling."

"I…know that voice. James…Alkery. It's been 2 months since Madam May expelled you."

"Very good. You remember me. I was about to pay you a visit at the Everton Manor, till I saw it was burnt down. I hired men to search high and low for you and your sisters. And I found you with the Phantomhives instead. Tell me what I need to know and I'll spare your sisters."

"Huh, huh. Hey, boss. Look what I found." A big, yet stupid thug comes in and throws a person by me, all tied up.

"Ci…el?"

"Heh, they found me too."

"You…fool."

"You're one to talk. Going outside without a coat."

"Shut up!" James kicks Ciel and knocks him to the ground. He couldn't move. I weakly crawl and place myself on top of Ciel, protecting him.

"Ciel's not…your target. I…am."

"Talk and I'll spare your sisters and your friend's life."

"What do…you…want?"

"The Book of Shadows. Where is it?"

"It'll be…of no use to…you. It…was inside…the manor…"

"ARE YOU SAYING IT'S NOW ASH!?"

"Nothing…but ashes…"

"WHY YOU-" The door opens and I see Sebastian. Ciel shifts his body so he's looking at the same direction I'm looking at. Sebastian looks at me and bows.

"I have come to retrieve my Master and Lady Elianna." I hear James withdraw a gun, but doesn't fire.

"You must be kidding. You're supposed to be a knight in shining armor?"

'_Knight…in shining…armor?' _James grabs me by the hair and wraps his arm around me. I don't know if it was ears and eyes playing tricks, but I saw Sebastian looking pissed and growled.

"You have heard what I want?!"

"I did…and I do." He uncovers something he has under his arm and it was a big black book.

"I…I can't believe…it! It's the …Book of Shadows!"

"It's right here." Then, a gunshot went straight to his head, blood splatters everywhere. Ciel gasps, my eyes widen and I'm in shock. More gunshots fire and get him in every inch of his body. He collapses on the floor, lifeless.

"SE…BAS…TIAN!" I start to cry. I hear James talk, but I don't care what he says. Crying? I guess bawling like a little child when she does something wrong.

"Stop your crying, Everton! Otherwise, I'll kill you instantly!"

"Alright." I hear Ciel. "Enough playing around. Only you can make Eli stop crying, idiot." I stop crying. I…I can't believe it! Did I see Sebastian's hand twitch?

"My apologies, dear Eli. I don't mean to make you cry and afraid." He starts to rise. James speaks,

"That's impossible!" Sebastian coughs up blood and the bullets that were fired to him and he smiles a wicked smile. "But…how!?"

"Sebas…tian?!" He throws the bullets at the bigger thug and he falls hard.

"What the hell kind of a butler are you!? You are not an ordinary butler!?"

"You see, sir…I am simply one hell of a butler."

"This is an order! Save me AND Elianna now!" Everything went black. I hear a gunshot with the gun to my head. But, how come I feel alive? Sebastian, Ciel, I and James appear. Sebastian holds something in his hand. The bullet that was supposed to go to my head. HOW!? He drops the shell and James cries in horror as he lets me go and I fall to the ground, still weak. I turn my head and his arm was disgustedly twisted. Sebastian picks Ciel up and places him on a chair and unties him. "Sebastian. Don't forget Eli. She protected me."

"Yes, Master." He comes and picks me up and places me on the arm of the same chair that Ciel sits in. "Dear Elianna. You've caught yourself the flu. Maybe the Scarlet Fever." As he places his hand on my forehead. I don't care about that now.

"What…are…you?"

"You see, Elianna, I am simply," as his eyes change to those demonic purple eyes, "One hell of a butler."

'_Those eyes…just like my dream.' _"You're…not human."

"I believe this is yours." As he hands me the Book of Shadows. "As long as my Master holds the contract, I am his loyal servant." He removes his left glove with his teeth and that made me wet, but I look to Ciel and his right eye has a symbol that looks like a pentagram. "A wish, a sacrifice and this," as he holds his left hand up and the symbol looks just like Ciel's eye, "All these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul.

'_My God.' _Sebastian picks me up bridal way and I hold on tighter to the book.

"My sweet, Elianna. Sleep now." As his bare hand close my eyes…then, darkness.

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

"Unfortunately for you, it's all over." The kidnapper vanishes, never returning to harm Elianna or anyone again. "Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord." I look at Eli and she's unconscious. And she has a tight grip on the book. _'Could you be a witch, Elianna?' _I remember back on Lily saying that Luna levitated items around the room. I'll know later, but knowing Master and Eli are safe and alive, that's important. The sun's setting and we get home, when I see an unfamiliar carriage. "Who could this be?" The main door opens and Lily and Luna run towards us.

"ELI!"

"CIEL!" They stop in front of us. "Is she-"

"No, young Moon. She's asleep. I believe she caught the flu from the night you three left the burning Manor and she covered you and Lily with her cloak." _'Which I'm still surprised that she did that. To protect other's lives instead of her own priceless life.' _Luna's eyes widen.

"Is that…the Book of Shadows? I thought the book would have burned."

"The book is protected by magic and elements." An older lady walks to us; around her late 50's.

"I hope you didn't mind me calling her here and telling her where we live now." Says Lily. My Master speaks,

"And you are?"

"I am Linda May. I am Elianna's tutor. And I am a witch." We all go to Eli's room, which is cleaned up, and I place her on her bed.

"Erm…Se…bast…ian." I'm taken a back. Am I really on her mind? Linda opens a container and pulls a syringe.

"This is a flu vaccine, but, just in case," She puts in a white glitter liquid mix with the vaccine.

"What is that?" asks my Master.

"A very special mixture to get rid of the witch in the blood. I cleaned Luna already and Lily hasn't been affected by it. I wouldn't be surprised if Elianna has used at least one spell."

"Hmm? Should she not be a witch?" I ask.

"Oh, she is. But, if she's not, nothing happens. But, she is. So, this is really going to hurt. Lord Ciel, can you bring two strong men up here?" Few minutes later, Baldroy and Finny appear. "Thank you. Now, Lord Ciel, I'll need you, Lily and Luna to wait outside."

"Yes, Madam May. Come girls." Lily follows and Luna places her head on Eli's for support. Then, she leaves.

"Baldroy, hold one her left wrist. Finny, her ankles. Sebastian, her right wrist and be her supporter."

"Supporter?"

"To calm her down. Like I said, she's to be in a lot of pain." She examines her syringe. As soon as I say three, hold her down as much as you can. She opens a clear jar. "This is so the black aura can leave Eli's body." I ask,

"What would you do with it?"

"Purify it to white. And use a simple while magic like growing a plant. Ready? One…two…" Everyone prepares. "THREE!" We all hold her down and she enters the syringe in Eli's neck.

"AHH! GRA! AGH! SOMEONE HELP!" I'm holding her down tight as well as the others. She's really struggling to break free. "AHH! HA! IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP!" She cries in pain and tears pour and there's nothing I can do for her. I place my head by hers.

"I'm sorry, Eli. It's okay. It'll be over soon."

"What…is…this!?" I look and Linda was thrown towards the wall.

"Linda!" Eli starts to relax. Then, she stops moving.

"Eli?"

"She's fine. Just used a lot of her strength." Finny helps Linda up. "I don't understand." She looks at the book as well as us. There's black aura with a hint of purple encircling the book. "I don't understand. How is this possible!? That's Eli's aura. This means…The Book of Shadows…has chosen Eli…as its new master!"

'_Eli's…a witch.'_

LIKE I SAID! Two chapters in one day. That's what happens when you're bed rest. Hope you are content with these chapters so far! Stay tuned!


	6. Her Butler, Partner

_**Lullay, Black Butler (Sebastian michaelis love story) Chapter 6 – Her Butler, Partner**_

_**Notes: Onward!**_

I wake up slowly and I see its nightfall. I'm still in my clothes and I look at the Book of Shadows next to me. I only casted one spell from the book, but it seemed like it didn't work. A spell to where men are not attracted to me if I'm not attracted to them, but they keeping in. What's the spell that I casted? Sebastian…wait…why am I thinking of him? I'm not attracted to him…am I? I get up and see the door's not closed all the way. I leave my room and see if I can find Sebastian…but what good would that do?

"Elianna?" I turn and it's Sebastian, holding candelabra (3 stick candle).

"Oh, Sebastian."

"Is something the matter?"

"You know, don't you? The Book of Shadows."

"Yes. Your tutor tried to cleanse you from being a witch, but it seems like you are its new master now."

"But, I don't understand. I only casted one spell, which was a fail. But that shouldn't make me a master."

"Let me escort you so you may take a bath." I start to blush red.

"I…can bathe myself…but, I'd like your company though." He draws a bath and leaves so I can undress. I sit in the bathtub. "You can turn now." I say blushing.

"You are a lady. Why are you a maid?"

"If not for building the manor, then to take care of my girls. For new clothes, if they get sick and school for them."

"Speaking of your sisters, Luna mentioned of your kidnapper."

"James Alkery. We were students. After Madam May said she's a witch, I asked her of the Book of Shadows after Luna recovered it somewhere. Pretty much, if you use it for the good, you're invincible. The bad…your mind and heart is consumed by the darkness and the shadows. James heard and must wan it for the bad. And I turn him down on courting with me. I used a spell to where men won't be attracted to me if I'm not attracted to them. But, it failed."

"Are you attracted to me?" My eyes widen and turn to Sebastian. I get out of the tub and wrap a towel around me.

"What if I say no?"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be like this." I go to him and I hug him from behind.

"If I say yes?"

"Then," he turns and his face is by me, "I guess we can work something out." I back away,

"Okay, okay. I am. But, I don't know how. I don't understand."

"Maybe I passed a test?"

"Huh?"

"Taking care of Luna and Lily."

"Yes. You're right. They trust you. You've taken so good care of them. And I did say I'd only court if they would love, care and protect my sisters more than I."

"I'll protect, care and love the same amount I'll give to you as your sisters, but, love between you and I…is a different definition."

"Sebastian…." I lean to him and he leans to me and his lips press into mine. But, it doesn't last long. He pulls away and says,

"Now, I must get you to bed." He turns as I put my nightgown on; short sleeves, goes down past the knees and light lavender.

"Hehe hehe." Sebastian turns.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe…I'm…I'm in love? Ridiculous. Can you, a demon, love?" As I touch my lips with my fingers.

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe…I'm…I'm in love? Ridiculous." I silently gasp and my eyes widen. "Can you, a demon, love?"

"If a demon wishes." She lays in bed and I put the covers over her. She turns away from me and I'm ready to leave, until,

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, Eli?"

"Do you love me?" I chuckle.

"I wouldn't waste my time for love, if I were you."

**ELIANNA'S POV**

He leaves. I smile. At least he's honest. But, I can't help myself. I sleep. Morning comes and because of everything that happened yesterday, Ciel said for me to have a day off to recover. That's good, so I can read the Book of Shadows and see what's useful. I found a page that makes Protection Amulets. I need 8 gems; one for each person. Minus myself because I can just practice making barriers. 8 chains. Seems simple. Now, where to get the gems? ***knock knock* **

"Yes?" The door opens and it's Madam May. "Oh, good morning, Madam May."

"Good morning to you too. I see you've decided to do practice on your magic."

"Yes. I found a spell to make Protection Amulets."

"You need 8 chains and gems?"

"Yes. For everyone here at the Phantomhive household."

"But, what about you? There's a total of 9 here. I know you, Elianna."

"I can just make barriers."

"**~sighs~ **Okay. Here." She hands me a small black bag.

"What's this?"

"The supplies you need." I dump everything on the bed and there's 8 gems and chains.

"Madam May. Thank you!" I hug her and she hugs me back.

"You're very welcome. Now, your other schooling," She hands me a blue book, "Here's the book you left. Just read chapter 5 and be ready to summarize it."

"Okay."

"But, I want you to show me how strong you are."

"Huh?"

"Go on. Make a barrier."

"I don't even know the spell."

"This is already in your blood. Just stand up," I stand up, "Put your hands together like you're praying and your hands by your chest," I did, "Close your eyes," I did, "And empty your mind and imagine ONLY imagine yourself that there's a pink ball circling around you." I did. I'm focusing a ball around me. I feel…weak. I fall to the ground. "That didn't last long! Maybe you need a motive."

"A motive?" She smiles an evil smirk.

"What if someone was to come to take Lily and Luna away?" My eyes widen.

"No, they won't."

"Or, your precious Sebastian?"

"No!"

"Hurry before something happens."

"NOOO!" The barrier surrounds me and a shot of energy hits Madam May and she goes straight towards a wall. "MADAM MAY!" I run to her, kneel down to her, with the barrier still around me. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"No, Eli. It's okay. Wow. I didn't expect this much power for a novice." The barrier disappears. "It seems that your power increased when I said Sebastian."

"Sebastian?"

"You don't remember, do you? You were knocked out and you called Sebastian's name." I start to go pink. "My dear Elianna." She places her hands on my face. "You're in love." My eyes are beginning to feel like they are making tears.

"Oh, Madam May. What do I do?"

"Accept your feelings. It's okay. You're in love."

"Madam May."

"He's your reason. To protect."

"But, Lily and Luna-"

"Yes, you love them, of course, but with Sebastian, this is a different kind of love."

'_He even said that.' _I stand up and help Madam May to her feet. I go to the bed and spread out the gems. I have the book in my hands and flip the pages to find the protection spell. I place the book in front of me on the bed. I spread my arms and said, _**"Goddess I Pray, With These Words That Sway, Protect the Ones I Love and All Troubles Be Shoved." **_All 8 gem stones shine and after few minutes, they all look like crystals and the chains were equipped already.

"There. You did it, Eli." There was:

Light Blue; Ciel's.

Light Pink; Lily's.

Navy Blue; Luna's.

Light Green; Baldroy's.

Magenta; Mey-Rin's.

Orange; Finny's.

Yellow; Tanaka's.

Purple with Black inside; Sebastian's.

"Very good, Eli." I smile. "Now, you give those to everyone. I'll be heading back to the city."

"Okay. I'll see you soon." I walk with her to the front door and she says,

"And don't worry. When it's time, you'll know you're ready." I start to blush; realizing she's talking about me and Sebastian. She leaves and I close the doors.

"She left?" I turn and there was the servants.

"Yes. She's heading back to the city. Oh! Here." I give everyone their Amulets. "I made these special crystals."

"Oh! How thoughtful, Eli!" says Finny, excitedly.

"This is really pretty!"

"Heh, I'm not one for wearing crystals, but I can't refuse a kind gift."

"Ho ho ho." I smile. I guess I should find the girls and give them their amulets. I go to the dining room and there's Ciel, Luna, Lily and Sebastian, all smiles.

"Pardon if I'm intruding."

"Oh, Eli! Feeling better?"

"Yes, my Lily. I feel much better."

"Come have lunch with us, Eli! Mr. Sebastian makes the best curry!"

"I'm glad you enjoy it, sweet Luna, but I need to read my studies. And practice more magic; just in case when the time comes to fight. But, here. I made these for everyone." I give everyone their Amulets. "Now, promise not to take these off."

"Okay, Eli." I head back upstairs.

**LUNA'S POV**

I look at the crystal.

'_Pretty blue. There are not ordinary crystals. These are Protection Amulets.'_

"I hate she does that." My sister breaks my thoughts. Lily, Sebastian and even Ciel put their 'crystals' on. "I know Eli's doing her best to take care of us, but Eli don't care for herself. When she studies, she don't eat and stays up all night. She thinks she's some super woman, but she's not."

"Maybe I should bring some lunch to her, Master?"

"I suppose you're right."

**SEBASTIAN'S POV**

I take Eli's lunch to her and I'm about to knock,

"Whoever's nearby, get away from the door. I don't know what will happen." I hear Eli say. I take a peek and I see her. My beautiful Elianna. She's concentrating with a teacup. Her eyes turn white and the teacup glows pink and it's rising like a levitation spell. She holds it in the air for few seconds and she gently places it down. I go in,

"Bravo, Elianna." She turns to me, eyes still white, and then goes back to her beautiful purple.

**ELIANNA'S POV**

"Oh, Sebastian." I look down to my hands. He comes in with a tray of food.

"After your practicing, I'd figure you would be hungry." My stomach growls right on cue.

"Well, I am, but my studies come first. I need to learn how to defend and attack when it's time to fight. To protect my sisters. They are the number one important people to me." He smiles.

"You love them, you'll die for them?"

"Ok course. I'll die for anyone that I love. Even…"

"Even?"

"Even…Ciel Phantomhive himself." I couldn't tell him the truth. I can't tell him I'd die for him. His face turns stern.

"SEBASTIAN!" We turn and see the servants running to Sebastian.

"What is going on?!"

"She's here!"

"Who's here?" I ask.

"The Master's betrothed."

"You mean…fiancé?"

"Yes, that's right." We all leave my room and see a blond girl with literally curled up hair. She's with my sisters and they smile. Luna sees me,

"Eli! You met Lizzie?"

"Oh?" Lizzie says. She comes to me and twirls my hair. "That's very odd. I've never seen hair like that. What did you do to it? And how come your sisters have solid color?"

"Ah, heh heh. It's been a long time since I heard that question. I was born like this. The navy blue from my father and blond from mother. Besides, I think it's different."

"I agree with Lady Elianna. She is definitely a unique one." As I feel Sebastian's hand play with my hair.

"Anyway, Lizzie, what is it that you are here for?"

"Oh, there's a party tonight and there will be dancing and fun galore!"

"No, thanks."

"Aww! Please, Ciel!" I step in, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Ciel. I think this is a good change of scenery. Plus, you really should spend some quality time with the one that you'll be with for the rest of your life." I smile.

"Well, alright, but only if you go too."

"Ah, heh heh. I maybe an Everton, but I do not go to such things. Not ever since, well, you know."

"Lily and Luna will be fine. I'll make sure everyone here watches them closely."

"Well, okay. But I don't even have someone to accompany by me." I see a sly smile on Ciel. _'NO! DON'T DO IT!' _

"I'm sure Sebastian can fill in that spot."

'_SHIT!'_

"And you'll want to give a good reputation to the Everton name. Plus, we can find some more information with your parents."

"Well…you do have a point there." I become serious. "Yes, alright, Ciel. As you wish."

**FEW HOURS LATER**

It is only 15 minute before we leave and Luna, Lily and Mey-Rin are helping me with my dress.

"I feel silly."

"Oh, stop, Elianna! You're gorgeous!"

"Yes, Eli. You're beautiful. Plus, you never go out. This is your chance to have fun!"

"And don't worry of the girls. I'll take care of them." Says Mey-Rin as she fixes my hair. **(dress is the dress Ciel wears in episode 4 except there's no little hat, the dress is sky blue instead pink and there are the arm length black gloves also) **My hair is a Psyche Knot. The navy blue on my hair shows up more and becomes noticeable than the blond. It was nice to see a change. "You look beautiful!"

"You'll sweep everyone off their feet, big sister!"

"You should have this style more. Especially since your bangs finally split!" Lily smiles.

"Yes. Finally." I stand up and straighten myself. Mey-Rin, Lily and Luna follow me to the Main Hall, where Ciel, Sebastian and everyone else is there. I remember Madam May say that I am in love. Am I?

"**~gasps!~ **You look soo adorable!" I see Lizzie, all smiles. Ciel, normal look, and Sebastian smiles.

"My, my, my Lady. You look so beautiful." He wears what seems to be… **(like the tutor outfit he wears, only the cravat (or ascot…or necktie thing) is dark purple. No glasses and hair's normal) **I blush slightly and I smile.

**AT THE PARTY HOUSE**

We arrive and Lizzie hooks arms with Ciel and Sebastian holds his arm out as I took my arm with his. There was a man at the front door.

'_That man…' _

"Ah, ha ha! Lord Phantomhive. It's good to see you with Lady Elizabeth." They walk in, "Oh? Well, I'll be! Is this Elianna Everton!?"

"Oh! Doctor Peterson!"

"I didn't expect you here."

"I am accompany with the Earl of Phantomhive."

"I understand! Ah ha ha! It's been such a long time. Last I've seen you, you were just 12 years old and telling me the cortex of the brain."

"I'm definitely my father's daughter. I am also being accompanied by Sebastian Michaelis."

"Good evening to you, good sir. It's nice to see an acquaintance to the young Lady Elianna."

"Very nice young man you have there. Her father and I work together…speaking of your father-"

"I have nothing."

"Don't worry, Eli. We will find them."

"Thank you." I smile, knowing I can depend on Peterson. Sebastian and I walk inside. Of course, the music of a waltz starts.

"My Lady," as Sebastian bows, "May you do me the honor on having this dance with me?" I bow back,

"Of course." He takes my hand and I place my hand on his shoulder and he places his hand on my waist. We dance to the music and I smile. _'Maybe Luna's right. Yes. Tonight, I'll have fun.' _Seeing even Ciel and Lizzie dancing makes me smile.

"My Fair Eli. I've never seen you smile so beautifully before. You should indeed smile more."

"Why thank you, Sebastian. It's been so long since I've smiled like this." I feel closer and closer to him. We dance, drink, talk to other guests and around again. No word on my parents, but I know they're alive. Finally, it's time to leave. And boy…do I…do I feel…hyped. ***hiccup* **We make it to the Phantomhive Manor and I hear,

"Sebastian, take Eli to her room. In this condition, she won't make it up the stairs alone."

"Yes, Master." He picks me up and soon as I know it, we arrive. He lays me down on the bed and helps me out of my dress and in my nightgown.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for tonight. Can you spend the night with me tonight?"

"Dear Eli, that I cannot do. You need your rest. Now, I must help my Master retire. Good night, Fair Elianna." He leaves my room and shuts the door. I start to cry.

'_I'm such a screw-up. I drank a little bit too much. Now, I'm drunk, kind of.' _I cover my head with the blankets, crying. _'And I even kissed him.'_


End file.
